Corruption
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Kristy is a user that has finally found what she was looking for: Kevin Flynn's secret project. Follow her as she enters the grid, and befriends a resistance leader, Chance. UNDERGONE MAJOR EDITING AND SOME REWRITES.
1. Transportation

**A/N: This was written by my friend, Snapella =) We're writing this together =)) Make sure to R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Castor! Go on! Castor: They only own Kristy & Chance.**

CHAPTER 1 Transportation

"You shouldn't have come here Kristy." Alan scolded, ushering the 15 year old into his office. "ENCOM hates you and banned you from headquarters, remember?" Kristy just glared at him, her bright blue eyes locked on his face.

"That didn't stop Flynn." She retorted, the challenge evident in her voice. Alan sighed.

"Kristy we've been over this a million times! Flynn was a different case." The teenager in front of him stood up abruptly, eyes filled with rage.

"Alan, we both know very well that Flynn was not a different case!" She shouted. "I've told **YOU** for the millionth time that he hid something there, and I intend to find it!" Kristy slammed her fist on Alan's desk. He looked up at her sadly.

"Kristy... I've raised you well..."

"You're not my parent!" Kristy spat. "They're dead. Remember?" Alan just reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, accepting defeat. Kristy took it cautiously, putting it in the jacket of her maroon hoody. "You shouldn't have told me stories if you didn't expect me to believe in them." She whispered, as she walked out of ENCOM.

* * *

Twelve minutes later she rode up to Flynn's. Getting off her bike, Kristy thought again how much she wanted a motorcycle. Sighing, Kristy walked up to the abandoned arcade, ignoring the foreclosure notice. Every other Tuesday for the past month Kristy had been trying to find something like in the adventure stories Alan had told her. Each night, she would play a different game, each time failing to uncover secrets. Tonight she was going to play the last game in the arcade. Tron.

"Dang!" Kristy spat when the machine rejected her quarter. "What a load of junk!" And she kicked the machine. Suddenly it started to rotate. "What the-?" Kristy gasped, behind the game was an office! _Finally some progress! _she thought.

Kristy walked slowly into what had to be Flynn's office. It was filled with tons of computers, one bigger than the rest. She quickly went to the biggest one. "Wow this is dusty!" She marveled. Gently blowing on the screen, Kristy eliminated all the dust and sat in the chair. "Now!" she said, cracking her knuckles. "Lets have some fun!"

Kristy was so busy trying to figure out the entry password she didn't notice a strange machine coming up behind her. "Got it!" She cheered. "It was Tron...ah? AIIGH!" And Kristy was gone.


	2. The Portal Opens Again

**A/N:This one was written by yours truly =)**

**Disclaimer: Clu! Your turn! Clu: These freaks own nothing. Except for those nuisances, Kristy and Chance.**

CHAPTER 2 The Portal Opens Again

Chance paced miserably in her cell. Could no one do anything right? How could she have been so stupid? Zoom should've known better, and yet Chance just couldn't leave him there.

She had felt sorry for the rookie. His courage, though foolish, hat stirred something inside of her. He had reminded her of someone she used to know, someone from so long ago... Chance shook her head, trying to push the thought away.

How could she escape? Chance knew what would happen if she didn't. Clu would put her in the games against Rinzler. And Chance really wasn't in the mood. But if she refused disk wars, then there were two alternatives. Either Light Cycles...

Or deresolution.

Neither option was preferred to disk wars, so that left her with one idea. Escape. Besides, if Clu were to discover... No. Chance wouldn't let that happen. Chance sat down, tired and worried. With nothing else to do, Chance's thoughts drifted to the resistance.

Zoom was without a doubt safe, Nack was reliable enough for her to know that. Elsie was probably worried after the guys had arrived without her. Chance sighed. They all had their oddities, but she thought that perhaps it was like what Flynn had told her about. What users called 'family'.

Flynn. Chance hadn't lent a thought to the user in many cycles. His absence was regrettable, especially to those in support of a free system. But Chance had carried on his beliefs, she started a resistance, tirelessly working against Clu. Looking back on it all, Chance realized she was low on something. Not power, but hope.

She sat there, in silence until suddenly her room was lit up by her window. Chance peered out the window. And what she saw?

It gave her hope.

**A/N: R&R or I will eat you! Jk…**


	3. Disc Wars

CHAPTER 3

"Holy..." Kristy didn't get to finish. She was struck speechless by the sight that greeted her as she hit pavement. There were humans... _No they couldn't be humans!_ Kristy thought.

They looked human but their outfits weren't. They were in a world that looked. Amazing was all she could think of. What _were_ they? They had what looked like black body suits with different colored circuits running through them. Kristy racked her brain for anything Alan had said that looked like this. _Programs!_ Kristy realized.

"Um, hello?" Kristy called out to an older program with green circuits. She took one look at Kristy and fled. "Well I'm not that scary!" Kristy mumbled and then turned around. That was as far as she got before she was knocked out.

* * *

Kristy woke to a sharp slap on the face. A program with orange circuitry was staring at her. Another one of similar build stood behind it. "Send this one to the games!" He barked and the second one scribbled down something. Kristy looked around and realized she was flying. Her and some other programs were cuffed into what looked like a gateway. Also orange.

"Wait! What are the games?" Kristy asked but she just got another slap.

"Clu is going to be interested in this one." The orange program laughed. "Very interested indeed."

"Who's Clu?" Kristy begged but she got no response. _No, you can't cry!_ She told herself. _Don't be weak!_

"I admit, you've got spirit kid. But you're going to need more than that to survive in the games." The program next to her said. "A whole heck of a ton more." Kristy didn't answer. Deep in thought.

* * *

Kristy was locked in a room. She was alone and all she could see were little hatches. Suddenly they opened and 8 female programs came out. All white circuits. She couldn't speak. She was dumbfounded. Only when they yanked off her clothes did she find her voice.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" She yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Before she had a chance to react she been put into a black suit. What looked like the leader program pulled- what? A disc? She walked around Kristy and placed it on Kristy's back.

"Everything you say or do will be on this disk." She said. "Don't lose it or else."

"What?" Kristy replied.

"Deresolution." They all said and walked back to their compartments. Kristy looked down to see her circuits had a light blue color.

_Better than orange,_ She thought grimly, as she started walking down a long hallway. When she reached the end she started to rise. She looked around and realized other programs were surrounding her, each in their own glass room. The wall next to her was shattered and she found herself facing the man from earlier.

"I told you you'd need more than spirit." He smiled nastily and waved to the crowd. _Wait, crowd?_ Kristy thought.

"I'm in an arena!" She realized as she saw millions of programs cheering. "This must be the games." Kristy said, just barely managing to dodge a disc aimed for her neck.

"Stay on your feet newbie!" The program across from her taunted as his disk came back to him.

"So that's how it works, huh?" Kristy spat and yanked off her disc. Gripping it tightly, she launched it at her opponent. He was caught off guard, she realized and then with horror, as he split into pieces and fell through the floor.

"Now what?" She asked and another disc just missed her head. Kristy felt a rush of adrenaline as she faced her new opponent.

"You're dead!" She hissed and started to advance. He was better than the first, she realized, but not better than her. Within a matter of minutes he was gone. Kristy turned to another room and saw two programs fighting. One a girl, the other with a mask and orange circuiting. They both looked murderous as they fought, neither side giving in.

"Pay attention, freak!" She heard before the floor below her shattered and she was left dangling by one hand. Her enemy laughed and was about to step on her fingers before she managed to get her other hand on the break and launched herself upwards, crashing into him. "You idiot!" He shrieked and tried to punch her. With reflexes Kristy didn't know she had, she grabbed his fist and slammed her disc into the side of his head. He went down without a sound. She heard a crash as the crowd gasped. The girl next to her had fallen, barely conscious.

"Get away from her!" Kristy heard herself shout before she smashed the glass and started to attack the program with a mask, anything to buy the other girl time. She gave a whimper as a second disc cut her arm. He had two? Definitely not fair. Kristy cleared her head and started to fight.


	4. The Rookie

**A/N: Hello again! This chapter was written by me, and the one before that was by Snapella. Thanks for those scry reviews... *cough Eminem cough* R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: Gem! Gem: They own Chance and Kristy.**

Chance stood up as her cell door opened.

"Chance," purred Rinzler. Chance nodded to him. "I'm glad to see you're back at the games."

"Why is that?" snapped Chance sourly.

"Well no one fights quite like you," he said. The compliment caught Chance by surprise. Rinzler never complimented anyone, much less her. Heck, Rinzler hardly ever talked to anybody.

Chance followed Rinzler into the hallway. Walking down, she could feel the power pulsing throughout the floor causing her purple circuitry to waver. Chance stopped to enjoy it; pure sources were getting scarcer and scarcer.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Chance realized in Rinzler had been watching her.

"Fortunately, that is a luxury I can afford to live without." she said coldly. Rinzler shook his head and began walking again.

"How fortunate indeed."

* * *

"Hello, Gem." Gem smiled at Chance. By order of Clu, all participants in the game were to be checked by a siren, so here they were. Gem handed Chance her disc. Then Gem moved then quickly pushed a button on the wall. To her left, a door slid open to reveal the glass sections.

"Good luck," said Gem. Chance walked in to her familiar section. She turned and waved good bye to Gem, the only friendly siren she had ever met.

A few sections away, a girl was glaring at the taunting programs near her. She had brown hair and icy blue eyes. How unusual. Not many programs had brown hair. Chance figured she must be a rookie. Predictably, her circuitry was blue.

"Chance," said a voice. Chance turned to find a familiar face. It was Gibson!

"Gibson!" she said happily, "How were you caught?" Gibson grinned sheepishly.

"Recognizer." Chance sighed. Gem began announcing players. Chance glanced at her friend once last time. Soon, the glass sections started to rise and rotate, and she lost sight of his green circuits. After a while, Gem finally reach her final announcement.

"And the last… They're best, the undefeated, the players in your favorite, match… Chance and Rinnnzzlllerr!" Chance smirked as the cheers noticeably increased. Clu may not like her, but these programs sure did.

Chance walked out of her section as it stopped moving. In front her, Rinzler was already present. Rinzler pulled out his double discs, and Chance followed suit. She grinned at Rinzler.

The games disgusted Chance, the were sadistic. But… she might as well enjoy it well she was here. After all, she was undefeated.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Chance panted, Rinzler was pushing harder than usual. For the most part, Clu played Chance to win the favor of all the programs, which meant Rinzler had to use self-control. She lobbed her disc at Rinzler, only to have it swiftly returned.

Chance dodged yet another disc thrown by Rinzler, She spun to avoid it, and saw outside… the rookie! She had amazing reflexes, just who was this mysterious girl? For a moment, she totally forgot about Rinzler.

Big mistake.

One of Rinzler's disc slammed into the side of her head. Chance fell over, and everything seemed to slow down, and stay in slow motion. Everything blurred.

"Get away from her!" The program's exclamation echoed in her head. Who was this program?

'_Get up,' _ said a voice.

_'I don't want to,' _complained Chance_._

_ 'She can't take on Rinzler. Not even the MCP could. Now get up!' _It urged.

_ 'But I hurt!' _Chance countered. _'Who are you?'_

"My name is Kristy, now please, I really need you to get up!" Chance's eyes snapped open at Kristy's order to get up. So that's what she did. She got up.

* * *

**Note: The italics are in Chances head**


	5. Light Cycles

**A/N: Hello, this would be Snapella again. Uh... thanks anonymous reviewers... Enjoy! R&R pretty pretty please!  
**

**Disclaimer: ummmm Quorra! Quorra: They own Kristy, Chance, Nack, Elsie and Zoom. (Of which the last three will be in the next chappie)  
**

"Thank goodness!" Kristy panted as she saw the purple circuited program get up. "I may be good at this but there's no way I can take on this maniac by myself!" And Kristy was back to fighting.

_Holy circuit she's good!_ Chance marveled as the rookie dodged Rinzler's attacks like they were nothing. Chance grinned and pulled out her disk. _But I'm better!_ And Chance launched herself into the fight. She and Kristy worked perfectly together.

Kristy would distract Rinzler, and she would attack. Chance spared a glance at Kristy and saw her smile. She knew they had won the disc war. Rinzler knew it too. He gave a small jerk as if to move aside but Chance was too quick for him. Raising her disc just above his head, she started to bring it down in a deadly arc. But for a moment she hesitated.

Too Long. Suddenly she heard a sickeningly familiar voice call out.

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Chance looked up and saw an enemy she had hoped never to see again.

"Clu." She said, tone full of disdain. Clu looked down at Chance, smiling cruelly.

"Chance, how good to see you again!" He held his arms out in cold welcome. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten us!"

"Hardly." She glared defiantly up at him. He just shook his head, amused.

"And who, might I ask is your little friend?" Chance was about to make a retort when Kristy held out her hand to Chance who silenced immediately. _What the?_ Chance thought. _Nobody can ever make me be quiet unless it's a use... Oh my God!_ Chance lurched forward. It couldn't be! The portal, a mysterious new program, she should have known! She should have gotten her out of the games away from Clu!

Oh God, she ould see it happening all over again! Memories flashed through her mind, the purge, the hiding, the chaos.. Chance began struggling to speak when Kristy started.

"I'm Kristy." She stated, staring up at the orange circuited man. "And I'm guessing you're Clu, the one I've heard such...uh, _complimentary_ things about. Clu stood up quickly, eyes filled with rage.

"I see, _Kristy_." He spoke quietly, deadly. "Not a common name here is it?" Kristy looked taken aback. _Kristy is an incredibly popular name back home!_ She thought. _I'll just have to play it safe._

"I changed it." She replied simply. "I find Kristy a lot better than..." _Gosh, Kristy just think of a name!_ "Elipse." Kristy knew it was lame but it was the first one she thought of. Chance struggled furiously and finally managed to speak.

"Just get on with it Clu!" She shouted. "The only one who enjoys hearing you talk is yourself! I knew I should have derezzed you when I had the chance..." she muttered the last part, so that only Kristy and Rinzler heard her.

"Silence!" Rinzler ordered, cuffing her head. "You may be a popular in the disc wars, but now you're just filthy rebel scum." That did it. Chance threw herself on Rinzler and started to punch him, hard. Small trails of glowing fluid streamed down her cheeks. It took two more orange programs to get Chance off of him. He reached out with his disc and sliced her cheek. Pain seared where the cut was but Chance ordered herself not to show it.

"Enough of this." Clu said. "We take this to the lightcycles. Rinzler and I against Chance and... this Kristy." The crowd roared. Kristy looked at Chance, confused.

"What are, lightcycles?" She asked. Chance sighed and took her arm.

"Trust me," She began. "It's worse than disc wars. You speed around on these single rider vehicles, kind of and-"

"Wait." Kristy's eyes gleamed. "Is this anything to do with motorcycles?" The mention of this user word flashed Chance back to a memory so vivid it hurt. Flynn... Chance shook it off and found Kristy staring at her worriedly.

"Yes. Exactly like motorcycles." Chance mumbled awkwardly. "Now c'mon. Let's go".

* * *

Thirteen minutes later, they had lead Kristy and Chance in an even bigger arena with even more cheering programs. An orange guard walked up to the two and gave them each a stick.

"Okay..." Kristy looked at the stick. "What exactly does this do?" Chance just looked at her and smiled.

"Watch and learn user." She said. "And another thing. This lightcycle. It's hard. I'm so busy defending that I never get to do any offense. Now if we lose this game, and I think we will, just run. Run as fast as you can until you're off the grid. We'll find you. We have to. If Clu finds out you're a user..." she shuddered as she trailed off.

"User." Kristy rolled the new word around. "Interesting. Now lets get this over with." And copying Chance, she pulled her stick in half, jumped in the air, and landed on a lightcycle. Hers blue, Chance's purple.

"Oh yeah!" She shouted, this was better than anything she had ever driven, much, MUCH better than her bike and she knew right away she wasn't going to lose.

Kristy leaned forwards and charged towards Clu and Rinzler. Chance watched after her with a dumbfounded expression. Nobody, and she meant _nobody_ was that good. She was better than Clu and Rinzler combined. Heck, she was better than anyone combined!

She was weaving and ducking and jumping and going so fast! Chance blocked all these thoughts out as Rinzler slammed into her. Barely holding on to her cycle, Chance veered to the left, knocking Rinzler down. He skidded across the floor and crashed into the wall, unconscious. Chance couldn't believe it. She was ok at lightcycles, but not that good.

_It's because I'm on a user's side._ She realized with swelling pride. Then, Chance heard a sickening crunch as Kristy fell, screaming. _NO!_ Chance thought, seconds before racing over to where the user had fallen. Clu reached Kristy first. Triumphantly, he raised his hand to his back and pulled out his disk.

"That's illegal!" Chance screamed. "You can't do this to her please! She's just a use...!" Chance stopped herself but it was too late. Clu had heard.

"A user?" Clu said, confused and angry. "She's the very thing I need to complete my project and you try and turn her against me before we've even had time to talk. For shame Chance!" He chuckled, reaching for Kristy.

Suddenly, still sideways, Kristy spun her cycle in circles, knocking him off balance. She set her cycle and rammed through the wall.

"You coming or what?" She asked Chance, and sped out of the stadium, Chance close behind. Chance was for the first time in many cycles filled with a renewed purpose. This was what she had been made for. This was what she had been born to do.


	6. Stronghold

**A/N: Ta-da! Sorry I took so long...**

**Disclaimer: Abraxas? Abraxas: No. Just no. Me: Whatever. All I own are Kristy and the resistance members.**

* * *

Kristy and Chance rode the rest of the way in silence. Eventually, Chance took the lead, directing Kristy towards the bad lands. After a while of riding, Chance collapsed her light cycle. Following suit, Kristy shot Chance a questioning glance, but was ignored.

Chance walked further inside the canyon. She looked back checking to make sure Kristy was keeping. Kristy was right behind her, so Chance stopped. She waved her hand in front of a spot on the rugged mountain wall.

A touch screen keypad appeared, it's dim glow lighting up the dark mountain side. Chance quickly entered the code, she knew it by heart. The keypad disappeared, and much to Kristy's surprise a door slid open.

Chance ushered Kristy in, they were now on a balcony. Below them, hundreds of programs milled about. The majority were blue and green, but Kristy noticed a few white. Chance couldn't help but smile with pride.

"Welcome user. As you can see, we've arrived at the resistance."

* * *

"Though the resistance is headquartered in this sector, we operate in cells," Chance was explaining. Kristy nodded, her expression blank. They had spent the last hours touring the resistance. Kristy had the privilege of meeting many important programs. "Friends in high places," she had referred to it.

That had made Chance smirk. Little did Kristy know, that Chance out ranked everyone of those programs. Chance finally stopped walking in front of a door.

"This is my cell," she said. She opened the door, revealing three programs. One girl, an older, burly man, and a young male program. The girl stepped forward, her curly brown hair spilling onto the shoulders of her suit. She looked at Kristy with piercing brown eyes. She turned to Chance, a worried look on her face.

"Zoom told us what happened. How did you-" Chance held up a hand silencing her. She stepped away.

"Introductions, first. This is Kristy." The younger man smiled at her, the girl continued to stare at her, and the burly male looked as if he was sizing her up. He nodded to her.

"Hello," Kristy said, an edge of curiosity in her voice. The girl stepped forward once again.

"I am Elsie. A friend of Chance's is a friend of mine." She stepped back, and the younger program took her place.

"My name is Zoom. You must be special to have caught Chance's attention." Kristy cocked her head, not knowing what he meant. He shrugged. "Well, you know, it's awfully busy being the resistance leader."

Kristy stayed composed, aware that Chance was waiting for her reaction. But on the inside, her stomach was flipping. Wow, she had hit a real streak today! First she found Flynn's project, and befriended a very powerful and important leader. The burly man finally stepped forward. He saluted her.

"Nack," he said simply. Elsie glanced at Nack and spoke up.

"Thank your bringing Chance back to us," she said, "We were worried…" Kristy followed her gaze too Zoom, who wore a rather guilty look.

"Zoom, it was not your fault. I chose to distract the guards. Now lighten up, before I make it an order. Shoo, all of you." Chance gestured to the door. They all left, and Chance turned to Kristy.

"Come, user. We have matters to discuss."

* * *

Chance and Kristy stood on a balcony that looked out over the badlands. Chance stared at the lights of Tron City. Kristy's gaze was set on Chance. Suddenly, Chance spoke.

"Why did you come here, user?" Chance sounded much older than 15.

"I was trying to find the Grid. And I did." Chance nodded. "My turn. Why are you so good at disc wars?" Chance smiled sadly at the question.

"I learned from the best." Kristy snorted.

"I thought you _were_ the best."

"I wasn't always.." Chance suddenly moved away from the rail. She wordlessly put her disc on Kristy's back and pressed a few buttons on the disc menu.

_Chance opened her eyes to see a man in front of her. Flynn. The creator. A user._

_"Do you know who you are? Where you are?" he asked._

_"MASP. Minor Assistant Security Program, standing objectives; assist Tron and protect users. Program name Chance, location grid." she cited. Flynn stepped aside to reveal a program._

_"This is Tron. Best security program out there, and don't ever challenge him to disc wars, he's the best." Tron smiled at the praise._

_"I'm sure I'll learn a thing or two," said Chance. Flynn grinned._

_"That's the spirit!"_

Kristy gasped, she had obviously never experienced a data transferal.

"You see why I am now the best." Chance said quietly. Kristy nodded solemnly. Chance gave Kristy her disc back and walked back inside.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	7. Deadly

**A/N: Right... so long time no see. I wrote this, I'm not sure if Snapella will write anymore. Anyways, I know it's short, but I will add more soon. I'd love to hear what you thin****k!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Tense.

Tense didn't describe it.

Rinzler was a warrior, made to serve Clu. He was silence. He was stealth. He was skill, and passion, and determination.

These traits made him Clu's champion. They made him deadly.

But perhaps, most unexpected, it made him keenly observant. And as he walked in, Rinzler knew something was wrong. Clu was wasn't pleased.

Why? Hmm… That was a question Rinzler didn't know the answer to right now, but he could guess. And in this case, Rinzler was thinking it had to do with Abraxas.

In theory, it had been a brilliant plan. Clu had managed to turn and corrupt the companion program of Ophelia, the ISO's leader. Now corrupted, he was known as Abraxas, and he had also started a deadly virus.

The one thing Clu had not counted on, was Abraxas's personality change. The normally submissive program was now controlling, aggressive, and intimidating.

Rinzler slowly backed not the corner into his customary position, unnoticed by all but Clu.

_I've never been unnoticed by Clu, _mused Rinzler. Snapping out of his thoughts, Rinzler watched as Abraxas enter. Clu relaxed a little, but not much. Clu always relaxed a little when Abraxas was around, Rinzler had previously noticed that.

"Abraxas," spoke Clu, "We have a problem." Abraxas raised an eyebrow.

"Explain." Rinzler almost instinctively reached for his disc, Clu never let any who talked to him like that go without serious punishment. Clu saw him and waved him off, but Rinzler was tempted to disobey. More and more lately, Clu seemed to make… _exceptions_ for Abraxas. Instead, he took a deep breath and put his disc away. Then Rinzler finally realized what was off about Clu. He was scared.

"A program escaped during the process of… rectification." Abraxas abruptly stopped pacing. His form flickered. In that moment, whether or not he wanted to, Rinzler had to admit… He and Abraxas were so much the same. Silent. Sly. Feared.

Deadly.


End file.
